


Comfort Through The Phone

by JaneDoe876



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author of story is left drained after getting berated luckily a Skype conversation with her significant other makes her feel a little better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Through The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dreadful day, now I'm tired and sad. I feel so drained, and I was crying while writting this so goes to show my mood. I just wanted to let this out of my system, and then I'll go back to my break I really feel like I don't feel like much. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this. Con-crit is alway welcomed. Plus, I haven't written Tom comforting me in ages so here it is.

What a "lovely day" this turned out to be I thought to myself, I was so drained having gotten berated. I didn't feel like doing anything and here I was crying again.

Not realizing my Skype was on; I got a bit startled when it rang. I opened it on my tablet and saw Tom. "Hello D….Oh no, what's happened?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

I couldn't talk my jaw was hurting, so I typed it down for him. Told him all about how I was berated today, how it made me feel so small and angry at myself. I took my tablet in hand and lay with it on my side.

"Oh my darling, I'm so sorry you've had a horrible day, don't be angry at yourself it's okay to feel after all you are human" he said softly. I nodded and wiped another tear.

"I tried watching you on "Chatty Man" I typed."Did my dancing cheer you up?" he asked. "All it did was made me want to run into your arms" I said quietly.

"Well I think I can arrange that" he said and with that ended the conversation. I was about say but how you're not here, you're filming aren't you? And then a knock on my door.

I opened it and there he was standing there with a comforting smile. I ran into his arms as he closed the door behind him, carrying me in his arms and laying me on our bed. "Here I am my love" he said softly as he wrapped me in his warm embrace.

"Will you always send me comfort through the phone?" I asked drained. "Always my darling" he said as I laid my head on his chest. "Sweet dreams my love" he whispered as we fell asleep in each other's arms not before I kissed his heart. He smiled in his sleep, gently running fingers through my hair all night long.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
